Lost in Stereo
by The Dust-Boy
Summary: "¿Sasuke? ¡¿Qué haces aquí! ¡¿Dónde está Ino!" "¿Ya te diste cuenta que nos han encerrado aquí?" ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Toda su vida ha estado fingiendo no estar enamorada de alguien a quien si ama y ahora está en una situación muy incómoda y tentadora con esa persona que tanto ama.


_**Este one-shot ya lo había publicado anteriormente en mi otra cuenta de , pero por unos problemas decidí eliminar mis Fanfics de esa cuenta y volver a publicarlos en esta cuenta. Me tomé la libertad de cambiar algunos sucesos, así que si ya habías leído esto encontrarás algunos cambios. Sin decir más, que lo disfruten.**_

**Lost In Stereo **

— Sasuke eres muy lento, dattebayo — le decía un pelirrubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, un moreno por el cual la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela se babeaban.

— Hmp. Yo camino al paso que yo quiera, usuratonkachi — le dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

El que los viera por primera vez diría que son enemigos, pero no, son mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños. Son inseparables, si Naruto no está con Sasuke, es el fin del mundo.

Ambos estaban caminando a su salón hogar. Cuando entraron, se escucharon gritos y las chicas se revoltaron por la presencia del moreno.

— No es justo, ¿por qué las chicas no me quieren a mí? — se quejó Naruto cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

— Porque eres un idiota, además no sabes lo molesto que es tener a una manada de chicas detrás de ti todo el tiempo — el Uchiha empujó levemente a unas cuantas chicas que estaban en el medio y se sentó en su lugar.

— Eres un animal, Sasuke — el insultado solo sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

— Hablando de animales... — Naruto puso cara de seriedad y es que en ese momento su archí-enemiga se acercaba a su mejor amigo para lanzarse sobre él.

— Karin, deberías ser un poco más educada, dattebayo — la pelirroja le sacó la lengua al pelirrubio y se concentró en su querido moreno.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de Ino conmigo?

— Hmp. No lo creo — la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y se sentó encima de la mesa.

— ¿Fiesta? ¿Que fiesta? ¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada? — preguntó Naruto alterado.

— Porque eres un perdedor y nadie te quiere en su fiesta.

— Dobe, Ino va a celebrar su cumpleaños el viernes y va a hacer una fiesta de máscaras.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Naruto confundido.

— Es una fiesta donde debes llevar una máscara para que no te reconozcan — le explicó el chico que se sienta al frente de Naruto y Sasuke, Kiba Inuzuka.

— ¿Kiba? ¿A ti te dijeron de la fiesta? — casi gritó Naruto.

— Claro, toda la escuela lo sabe — por supuesto que toda la escuela lo sabe, la semana pasada Ino Yamanaka repartió las invitaciones a todos, pero el día que lo hizo, Naruto no fue a la escuela por estar ayudando a Kushina Uzumaki, su mamá, a limpiar la casa y bendito de él hubiera sido si se le hubiera negado.

— Sasuke, ¿a ti te dijeron? — el mencionado asintió un poco molesto, ya que, es obvio que le tenían que decir sobre la fiesta, después de todo es Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no?

El pelirrubio se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia donde estaba sentada Ino junto con su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. Una chica común, simple y algo suelta, no tanto como su amiga pelirrubia ni menos que su otra amiga, Hinata Hyuga.

— Hola, Naruto — le saludó la peli rosa sonriéndole.

— Ino, ¿yo estoy invitado a tu fiesta? ¿Por qué no recibí una invitación? — ignoró a Sakura y se cruzó de brazos. Hinata, que estaba sentada atrás de Sakura, se sonrojó levemente al mirar al chico.

— Querido, el día que entregué las invitaciones tú faltaste — Naruto frunció el ceño y se puso a pensar. — Pero, yo le di tu invitación a tu amigo, el que está más duro que el cemento.

— ¿Al Teme? Él no me dijo nada. Oye, ¡Sasuke! Ino te dio mi invitación, ¿dónde está? — el pelinegro miró hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo y se percató de cierta peli rosa que tanto detesta.

No es que la odie, no...Es solo que se le hace raro que ella sea la única chica que no se muere por él. Todas gritan, se sonrojan, lo persiguen y le dan cartitas de amor, pero ella…Ella ni se pone nerviosa cuando él está cerca. Sasuke se paró de su asiento y fue hasta donde estaban su mejor amigo, la chica tímida, la pelirrubia y...la molestia.

— Naruto, no sé de que hablas — se hizo el tonto para solo tener una excusa de porque se tomó la molestia de ir hasta allá y es que lo que quiere es ver la reacción de esa peli rosa. La miró de reojo y ella lo estaba mirando, no como lo hacen todas sino con una cara sin expresión alguna, sin sentimiento alguno.

— Ay, guapote, ¿no me digas que se te está dañando la memoria? Mira, la semana pasada yo te di dos invitaciones, una para ti y otra para esta cosa — señaló a Naruto.

— Hmp, tal vez la eché a la basura, pero el Dobe puede coger la mía, yo no pienso ir a tu fiesta.

— Que grosero eres, pero problema tuyo, tú te lo pierdes — la pelirrubia se encogió de hombros y observó al ojiazules — ¿Vas a ir o no?

— No sé, es que el Teme no va y...

— ¡¿Acaso siempre debes ir a los sitios con este idiota?! — interrumpió Sakura. Todos los ojos presentes en el salón se posaron en ella, especialmente unos de color azabache.

— ¿Como me has llamado? — Sasuke se acercó a ella lentamente y puso sus manos encima de la mesa en donde se encontraba ella.

— ¿Crees que me intimidas, U-chi-ha? — lo retó con la mirada.

Azabache y esmeralda se cruzaron por bastante tiempo hasta que la campana que indica el comienzo de las clases interrumpió su batalla de miradas. El Uchiha se fue a su asiento junto con Naruto y Sakura solo sonrió de lado, orgullosa de al fin haberle podido decir idiota al chico que ha amado desde que lo vio en el jardín de niños.

Y es que el Uchiha se equivoca al pensar que Sakura es la única chica que no se muere por él porque ella es la que más lo ama. Entonces, ¿por qué se comporta como si lo odiara? Fácil, si ella admitiera que ama a Sasuke, esto agrandaría más el ego del chico y ella no quiere eso. Las únicas personas que lo saben son Hinata e Ino y sospecha que Naruto se está dando cuenta. Ella no quiere ser una arrastrada como las demás chicas, además, hay que hacer la diferencia, ¿no?

Claro que cuando tiene al pelinegro cerca se pone nerviosa y su corazón se acelera más que un carro deportivo y hace un momento, cuando sostuvieron la mirada por tanto tiempo, sintió que ya no podía aguantar más y lo único que quería hacer era tirarse en los brazos de ese dios griego y comérselo a besos, pero eso nunca ocurrirá. Sasuke nunca se fijaría en una persona como ella, ¿por qué lo haría? No era popular, su familia es de clase media y lo peor de todo, tiene el pelo color rosa.

Kakashi-sensei llegó media hora después leyendo su libro de porn...Su libro de romance. Todos posaron sus ojos en el recién llegado esperando a que este los mandara a hacer algo, pero nunca ocurrió.

— Oye, Kakashi-sensei, ¿no nos vas a mandar a hacer algo? — le preguntó su alumno más molesto, Naruto.

— Pues...no sé. Hagan lo que quieran, excepto hablar con su compañero de al lado, atrás, debajo, arriba, o uno imaginario. Tampoco pueden mirar hacia arriba, abajo, izquierda o derecha y mucho menos pueden respirar — hubo silencio hasta que Kakashi-sensei volvió a hablar. — Pueden hacer lo que quieran, excepto salir del salón. ¡Ah! Y no me molesten, estaré leyendo — dicho esto, el maestro se sentó en su silla de escritorio y todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas diferentes.

— ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Teme, quiero ramen! — exclamó Naruto casi dejando sordo a su mejor amigo.

— Tsk, ¿por qué debes gritar? — el de ojos azabache se colocó sus audífonos y se puso a observar a la peli rosa que tanto detesta.

¿Quién se cree para llamarlo idiota? De alguna manera deberá vengarse de ella, sí, eso es, esa peli rosa se las pagará muy caro.

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba feliz de la vida riéndose de las ocurrencias de Ino a quién se le unió Naruto y empezaron a hacer bromas y decir cosas sin sentido.

Karin regresó hasta donde estaba Sasuke y se le sentó encima haciendo que el moreno se molestara un poco, pero dejó que se quedara sentada ahí para ver si lograba celar a la peli rosa. Sasuke se quitó los audífonos y acercó su cara a la pelirroja, pero desvió un poco la mirada para observar a la peli rosa, pero se encontró con una Sakura sonriendo y sonrojada con un Kiba haciendo bromas y coqueteándole al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente se levantó del asiento haciendo que Karin cayera al suelo dándose fuertemente en el trasero. Sasuke se mordió el labio tratando de contener una risa y miró otra vez en dirección de la peli rosa y la vio riéndose de Karin, todos se estaban riendo de ella, pero su risa era la única que escuchaba; es como si estuviera opacando todos los sonidos alrededor y lo único que podía escuchar era su risa. Se quedó paralizado mirando como casi lágrimas le salían de los ojos por estar riéndose tanto, esto hizo que sonriera un poco y no cualquier sonrisa, una de verdad.

Su mejor amigo, Naruto lo notó y se le vino una gran idea que luego le diría a Ino también.

Karin que se estaba quejando del dolor se paró del suelo y se fue del salón con una nube negra encima de su cabeza. Sasuke meneó su cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos tan cursi y se preocupo en que nadie lo haya visto sonriendo. Fue hasta donde estaba Naruto y se unió en hacer comentarios groseros sobre las idioteces que Naruto e Ino decían.

Y así pasaron los días hasta que llegó el tan esperado día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, la fiesta era de siete hasta...hasta que se acabara y punto. Y es que los padres de Ino se pasan viajando por negocios y para su cumpleaños tendrá la casa para ella sola.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke trataba de buscar algo que ponerse, ya que, encontró la invitación perdida de Naruto y este lo obligó a ir o si no iba a hablar con Mikoto, la mamá de Sasuke, para que él pudiera quedarse a dormir en la casa Uchiha todo el fin de semana y como Sasuke sabe sobre la muy buena relación que tiene su mejor amigo con su mamá, prefirió aceptar ir a esa estúpida fiesta a que soportar al Dobe todo un fin de semana 24 horas.

Sakura, por otro lado, ya estaba vestida y se entretenía terminando de decorar y acomodar algunas cosas para la fiesta. Hinata y Tenten, otra amiga, ayudaban a Sakura mientras Ino terminaba de arreglarse mientras hablaba por celular con Naruto sobre los detalles del plan que le dijo unos días atrás.

— ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? — le preguntó por sexta vez al pelirrubio.

— ¡Claro que si, dattebayo! No te preocupes, si todo sale como planeado, esos dos saldrán juntos de la fiesta.

— Bien, pero más vale que funcione o sino juro que te mataré, Naruto.

Los minutos fueron pasando y la gente fue llegando a la casa de la Yamanaka. Sasuke y Naruto llegaron como a las siete y media, ambos traían máscaras, la de Sasuke era negra, igual que su traje de etiqueta y la de Naruto era blanca, combinando con el pantalón blanco que llevaba puesto.

Las miradas de todos se centraron en cierto chico vestido completamente de negro, al cual las chicas llamaron "el caballero negro." Sakura supo inmediatamente quien era y se sonrojó al verlo tan bien vestido, como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, claro que esto no es un cuento de hadas porque sino ella ya estuviera con su querido caballero negro.

La música movida comenzó a sonar por todos los rincones de la casa invitando a los presentes a bailar. Kiba aprovechó la oportunidad y fue hasta Sakura para sacarla a bailar, por mala suerte de Sasuke, Sakura aceptó bailar con Kiba haciendo que al Uchiha le dieran ganas de caerle a golpes.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde está Sakura? — habló por encima de la música la cumpleañera.

— ¡No la he visto! ¡Vamos a preguntarle a Hinata! — Ino asintió y buscaron a Hinata la cual estaba en la esquina de los antisociales junto con Sasuke, Neji, Shino y Gaara.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Has visto a Sakura? — le preguntó Ino. Hinata se sonrojó al ver a Naruto y trató de no desmayarse.

— S-sakura-chan está bailando con Kiba-kun — dijo con voz baja, por eso Ino anteriormente había acercado su oreja a la boca de la chica.

— ¡Está bailando con Kiba! ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Sasuke! — Señaló al moreno y empujó a Naruto — ¡Haz tu parte! — Naruto se fue a buscar a Sakura mientras Ino caminó hasta el moreno que estaba comenzando a beberse un jugo de naranja con un poco de alcohol.

— ¡¿Sasuke, podrías ir a mi cuarto y buscarme mi celular?! — Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada y se encogió de hombros. Después de todo es el cumpleaños de ella y es un simple favor, ¿verdad?

Sasuke caminó hasta las escaleras e Ino fue corriendo a buscar a Naruto. Cuando lo vio le hizo una señal y Naruto se apresuró en hablarle a Sakura.

— ¡Sakura, Ino necesita que vayas rápidamente a su cuarto! ¡Dijo que era una emergencia! — Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Ino pensando en que le habrá sucedido ahora. Las emergencias de Ino siempre han sido: tengo hambre, tengo sed, no sé que ponerme, debo alisarme el cabello y estoy aburrida, pero hoy es su cumpleaños, debe ser una emergencia de verdad.

Por otro lado Naruto e Ino chocaron los cinco y subieron corriendo al cuarto de la dueña de la casa.

— ¿Tienes la llave? — le preguntó Naruto tratando de que no se escuchara, por primera vez, su voz. Ino le enseñó las llaves y cuando vieron que la peli rosa entró al cuarto, Naruto cogió la llave y fue corriendo como nunca había corrido y cerró la puerta haciendo que se escuchara un _pum_ por casi toda la casa y cerró la puerta con llave. El pelirrubio sonrió de lado y fue hasta donde Ino lo estaba esperando.

— ¡Un poco más y rompes la puerta! —Ino se cruzó de brazos y Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ambos bajaron a donde estaba la fiesta y se entretuvieron hablando y bailando con un sin fin de personas.

Pero volvamos a donde se encuentran el Uchiha y la Haruno, ¿si?

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está Ino?! — la peli rosa se cruzó de brazos mientras que Sasuke la observó detenidamente.

Sakura llevaba puesto un traje también negro que dejaba ver parte de sus hombros y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas dejando en tentación a cualquier hombre que quisiera ver más de sus muslos; de calzado llevaba unos tacos negros de aguja, no tan altos, su pelo lo llevaba suelto como una cascada que llegaba hasta el nacimiento de su espalda y llevaba una máscara negra parecida a la de Sasuke.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la mirada del moreno, pero rápidamente borró cualquier pensamiento sobre el amor que le tiene a ese chico.

— Hmp. Primero, ¿ya te diste cuenta que nos han encerrado aquí? — Sakura se volteó y trató de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. La chica se desesperó y comenzó a darle golpes a la puerta. Sasuke decidió sentarse en la cama de Ino y se propuso a observar a la peli rosa. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Bueno, hay muchas cosas interesantes que podía hacer, pero él sabe que estuvo bebiendo alcohol y no quiere buscarse problemas.

— ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? No piensas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada, ¿o sí?

— ¿Y qué más podemos hacer? La única salida por la ventana y eso sería un acto suicida — Sakura se quedó pensativa y maldijo a Ino y a Naruto.

Decidió quitarse los tacos y la máscara para sentarse en el suelo. Es lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido. De seguro Naruto e Ino lo habían planeado desde hace mucho. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Toda su vida ha estado fingiendo no estar enamorada de alguien a quien si ama y ahora está en una situación muy incómoda y tentadora con esa persona que tanto ama. ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar?

Sakura observó como Sasuke se quitaba la máscara dejando ver sus ojos azabaches. El Uchiha tiró la máscara en el suelo y se acostó en la cama poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Definitivamente no vuelve a ir a ninguna otra fiesta.

— Dime una cosa, Sakura, ¿por qué me odias tanto? Yo sé que soy un patán, lo admito, pero...eres tan diferente a las demás — Sakura se ruborizó un poco y por un momento pensó en lo tierno que se escuchó diciendo que él mismo es un patán. La peli rosa bajó la cabeza y fue a sentarse al borde de la cama. Sasuke la imitó y la observó.

— Yo no te odio, Sasuke. Es verdad que eres un patán, pero...yo sé que también eres una buena persona sino no serías el mejor amigo de Naruto, ¿no? — el moreno asintió levemente.

— Entonces, ¿por qué me tratas mal? Es como si no me soportaras — Sakura miró a Sasuke y se puso a pensar. Esto está raro, Sasuke no es así. O sea, ¿Sasuke se siente molesto porque ella lo trata mal? ¿Dónde está su ego? Además, Naruto lo ha tratado mal un sin fin de veces, al igual que otras personas y él nunca les hace caso, entonces, ¿por qué con ella se pone así?

— Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien? Tú no eres así — tiene razón, él no es así. Tal vez son efectos del alcohol, sí, eso debe ser.

— Sakura, eres una chica muy interesante y por eso pienso mucho en ti — Sakura se sonrojó al máximo.

— Q-que cosas di-dices, Sasuke.

— Solo...digo la verdad — le susurró muy cerca de los labios de la chica.

Sakura se estaba muriendo por dentro; de todas las personas, ¿por qué ella? Claro que su inner le estaba gritando que no sea una idiota y lo besara de una buena vez y así la peli rosa cerró sus ojos y esperó a que el pelinegro tomara acción, pero nunca ocurrió, así que, volvió a abrir sus ojos para encontrar al pelinegro acostado otra vez en la cama. Sakura sintió un poco de decepción y bajó la cabeza.

—Te gusto, ¿eh?

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Por tu comportamiento se nota que te gusto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que... — el azabache volvió a sentarse y se acercó a los labios de Sakura otra vez — eres molesta, Sakura — la chica no supo que decir y sus ojos se inundaron un poco de lágrimas. — Eres molesta porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

— S-sasuke…

— Quiero estar contigo, Sakura. ¿Puedo? — la chica asintió levemente y ambos compartieron un abrazo para expresar como se sentían en ese entonces.

Por otro lado, Naruto e Ino se habían cansado de bailar y fueron por unas bebidas.

— ¡¿Crees que estén bien?! — le preguntó Naruto a Ino. Ya habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que encerraron a Sasuke y a Sakura en el cuarto de la pelirrubia.

— ¡¿Quienes?! — Ino definitivamente estaba comenzando a beber mucho alcohol.

— ¡¿Cómo que quienes?! ¡El Teme y Sakura-chan!

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Si, si, si, si, si! ¡Claro! ¡No me acordaba! —a Naruto le bajó una gota de sudor y negó con la cabeza. Cogió a Ino de la mano y la arrastró escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de ella. — Je, je, je, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Acaso quieres divertirte un rato? — Naruto se detuvo de repente y miró sorprendido a Ino.

— Estas borracha, ¿verdad? — Ino le contestó con una sonrisilla de idiota. — Olvídalo. Mira, hace un rato encerramos a Sakura-chan y al Teme en tu cuarto, así que, vamos a verificar si están bien. Tú sabes que a veces Sasuke es un animal. — Ino se echó a reír y asintió.

— Bien — Naruto puso su oreja en la puerta.

— ¡Sasuke! No creo que sea seguro.

— No te vas a morir, confía en mí.

— Dame un momento, aun no estoy preparada.

— Bueno, pero no puedo esperar mucho tiempo.

— ¿Bien...? ¿Cómo están? —le preguntó Ino con la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

—...Creo que están más que bien — Naruto miró a la nada y sonrió perversamente. — ¡Funcionó el plan! — exclamó feliz.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Si! — Ino le iba a dar un leve puño en el hombro a Naruto, pero se lo dio al aire y se fue de boca al piso.

— ¡Ino! — Naruto se agachó al lado de Ino. — Ino, Ino, Ino, Ino... — le dio leves golpes en la cara con la palma de su mano. — Creo que te pasaste de la mano en beber mucho alcohol, pero después de todo hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? — Naruto se levantó y fue a la puerta del cuarto de Ino y le quitó el seguro. — Sabía que iba a funcionar — se fue otra vez a donde estaba la fiesta y comenzó a bailar como loco celebrando el que el plan haya funcionado.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ino, Sasuke esperaba pacientemente a que Sakura terminara con su drama y se armara de valor.

— Oh, vamos, Sakura. Voy a bajar yo primero y luego cuando te decidas, entonces bajas tú.

— ¡E-esper! — pero ya Sasuke estaba saliendo por la ventana, cuidadosamente se agarró de un tumbo de plomería a su lado y lentamente, bajó por este hasta llegar al suelo.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Puedes bajar! ¡No te preocupes si te caes, yo te cogeré! — al no recibir respuesta, frunció el ceño. — ¡¿Sakura?! ¡No tengas miedo! — y otra vez no recibió respuesta. Esperó unos minutos más y nada. Impaciente, suspiró. — ¡Sakura!

— ¿Qué? — Sasuke miró a su lado. Sakura caminaba hacia su dirección, tranquilamente.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Te iba a decir que verificáramos si la puerta aun seguía cerrada, pero tú no escuchaste.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y miró a Sakura. No pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Qué? — volvió a preguntar Sakura.

— Eres bastante inteligente. Y se sabe porque si no fuera así, no estarías conmigo — su sonrisa amorosa se transformó en una de burla. Y el sonrojo de Sakura ahora era de enojo.

— ¡Yo no estoy contigo!

— Hace momento te pregunté si podía estar contigo y asentiste. Estamos juntos, Sakura.

— Eso fue un momento de debilidad.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Sasuke se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura.

— S-si — fue lo que pudo contestar ella con tanta presión y vergüenza.

— Hablaremos de esto luego, por ahora, ¿quieres ir a bailar conmigo? Además, creo que a Ino le gustaría pasar lo que queda de su cumpleaños con su mejor amiga — Sasuke puso su brazo por el hombro de Sakura y la guió hacia dentro de la casa.

— No creo. La encontré tirada en el pasillo; probablemente se emborrachó — le dijo, sonriendo de lado al recordar el estado en el que encontró a su amiga.

— Entonces, estarás conmigo toda esta noche. ¡Qué bien! — Sasuke sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Sasuke!

_**1 mes después...**_

— ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan, dattebayo? — Naruto se encontraba en la casa de Sakura. Subió las escaleras hasta entrar al cuarto de la peli rosa. — ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? — en menos de un segundo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse fuertemente y Hinata cayó desmayada.


End file.
